


Rights

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Invitations challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rights

Spike knocked briskly at the unfamiliar door.

He was surprised when Illyria opened it, she had been Fred since the last battle. Her bright blue eyes stared at him. In anyone else he would think they had been crying. But she was cold and unapproachable in her leather, with her blue hair, and no invitation.

Spike didn't need one. He tried to push past her into her apartment and struck the invisible barrier; familiar and unbreachable. In her shock Illyria became Fred.

But it was still Illyria's voice the spoke, twinged with wonder.

"Spike, I invite you into my home."


End file.
